<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Red by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865724">Cherry Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm trying my best here, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, This is non cannon, alcohol is being consumed in this here fic, smut?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this instead of sleeping so this wont be very good. I just wanted to write some smut. Also just a PSA all the characters mentioned are of age to drink alcohol as i've aged them all up to at least 20 (The legal age to drink in Japan).</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this instead of sleeping so this wont be very good. I just wanted to write some smut. Also just a PSA all the characters mentioned are of age to drink alcohol as i've aged them all up to at least 20 (The legal age to drink in Japan).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was hot and dense in the club, it was always like that on Friday nights. As the hours ticked away into Saturday, Yukari served what felt like the 100th beer of the night. She was exhausted. A crummy job in a shady bar in the bad part of Tatsumi port island wasn't what Yukari wanted but it was one she needed to keep her head above the cost of her living in the area. The pumping base of the music and the strong smell of alcohol was strong enough to keep her awake regardless of how tired she was. As the crowd in the club grew bigger so did the demand of booze by the rowdy but normal crowd for Fridays. Yukari could name most of the regulars of club escapade and the drink orders that usually come with them.</p><p>"One Screwdriver please" Minako's voice split threw the crowd. "Packed house tonight huh?" She said while sitting down at the bar in front of Yukari as she begins pouring the Vodka "Yeah you could say that" Yukari replied, handing over the glass to her friend. "What brings you here Minako?. Minako sighed before taking a long sip of her drink and setting it down on the bar top. Before Minako could open her mouth to reply Yukari interrupted, "Let me guess, its about Shinjiro" she said trying to hide her distaste. To Minako's surprise she was right "How'd you know?" She gasped before finishing her drink. Yukari tossed a towel over her shoulder before pointing towards the entrance, he stood there sticking out like a sore thumb. "He just came into the bar". A smile spread on Minako's face as she weaved her way towards the man hanging around the doorway and pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p>With a satisfied smile she got back to work cleaning the glasses and stacking them on the shelves. Needless to say Yukari was worried about one of her closest friends going out with someone with such a poor reputation but from the couple of times she spoke to him he seemed like a decent guy. Helping her friends out with their love lives from the comfort of the bar she worked at. It felt more rewarding than just pouring drinks for those who spent more time under the influence than spending time with those that care for them. Yukari felt weird observing the pair from behind the counter as they left, after all a 22 year old should be in a relationship after all right? She thought she would find the one at high school but between the books and her shifting between part time jobs it became impossible to find a balance. Slowly, Yukari became lost in the notion of her misspent teen years until she heard a loud crash as someone was pushed into a table.</p><p>"You might wanna think about it before you try to hit on my girl." A man shouted at the person he just shoved before picking him up and punching him in the face. This guy was gonna cause some damage to the club, and the person he was beating up too. "Junpei, do you mind if you hold down the fort for a bit I gotta straighten these guys out?" Yukari asked before jumping over the bar and making her way to the brawl in the corner of the club, wedging her way in between the pair.</p><p>"Let's not do something that we'll regret right guys." She stated glaring at the man in front of her and the man crumpled on the floor. "This has nothing to do with you little lady." The man spoke and attempted to bypass her to continue his onslaught on the guy behind her. Yukari wasn't in the mood to start a fight, but she was willing to end one. "I mean it's either stop this and speak like civilised people or get out, it's your choice bud." Yukari said trying to muster an air of authority. Regardless, this didn't work as the much taller man made a beeline towards the man laying on the ground, grunting in pain. Thinking on her feet she punched the man in the face before bracing for impact from him in return. Seeing him start to let a punch fly gave Yukari time to haphazardly duck underneath him before grabbing a half full bottle of beer and hitting him on the head with it, thankfully for her it didn't break. However it was enough for the brute to be knocked unconscious by the blow.</p><p>Sighing in relief she looked up and around the club meeting a pair of striking red eyes along the way, Yukari quickly looked away and proceeded to go back to the bar while Junpei calls an ambulance for the 2 unconscious men in the bar. As she went back to serving drinks and making conversation with other patrons of club escapade she once again made eye contact with the person with the red eyes.</p><p>"That was impressive what you did back there." The woman began to speak giving a small smile towards the bartender. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo and you are?". Yukari smiled in return. "Yukari Takeba, it was nothing really, we get guys like that all the time here it's not new or anything" She replied "What do you wanna drink then?" Yukari followed up with, it was a club after all. "Two cosmopolitans" Mitsuru replied plainly. She obliged as she began to make the cocktail while the bass of the song began to lighten up to a more disco tune. Yukari returned with a pair of cocktails in tow and passed them over to the woman at the bar. "Who's the other cocktail for?" She asked while continuing the conversation they were having before. "Well, the other ones for you. Looks like you needed one." The woman spoke while sliding a glass full of the cherry red cocktail over to Yukari as her cheeks began to warm up. "Smooth" She thought to herself as she took a sip of the drink she just made in an attempt to cool herself down. </p><p>Time passed as lips loosened and Yukari's shift ended. "Dance with me" Mitsuru spoke with a slight slur to her voice, holding her hand out for the younger to take. Yukari was apprehensive at first but there was something about the bass of the music and Mitsuru's lopsided smile that egged her on as she clasped her hand. Both of their faces heated up at the contact between them, the lights of the club made them see stars as they swayed to the music of a song they wouldn't remember in the morning. The song came to an end and so did their movements while one song faded into another. Amongst a sea of people they could only see each other as they slowly closed the gap between each other. The kiss was passionate but short with a faint taste of cherry. "We should get going".

They stumbled around Tatsumi port island for about 10 minutes before reaching Mitsuru's apartment as she fumbled with the keys before opening the door. Yukari pulled her into a desperate kiss as their tongues languished in the heavenly taste of each other. By the time Yukari's hands started pulling Mitsuru's shirt out of her jeans they were already on top her bed. It became almost too hard to focus when Mitsuru sat on Yukari’s stomach and she just wouldn’t stop touching her naked skin when she removed her shirt. Mitsuru let out a shaky sigh as Yukari sat up dragging her fingers from her hips along to her chest. "You're beautiful." Yukari stopped to mention before her lips were caught in a heated kiss as she pulled MItsuru closer by the hips earning a faint moan from the elder.

Mitsuru’s mouth was a blessing as it travelled from her lips to her neck, her tongue tracing an invisible path to her heart. The younger girl pressed her fingers on Mitsuru’s shoulders, not even trying to hold back her moans when her tongue attention again and caught a nipple between those reddened lips. Yukari’s hips moved by themselves then, rolling against Mitsuru seeking for relief in the friction between them. She almost lost her mind when Mitsuru made eye contact while she made her way down. Slowly, almost too slow as every kiss and nip made Yukari more of a mess than she was before.

Eventually Mitsuru found her place on Yukari with her palm pressing down her stomach and beyond as five fingers became two and she started circling her clit in a way Yukari could only describe as overwhelming, making her knees tremble and her mouth to open and suck in breaths to not yelp and startle Mitsuru. Yukari pulled her up by the neck to reconnect in a searing kiss, her hips almost finding Mitsuru's hand as they keep at the same, synchronised pace. "Mitsuru I'm gon-" was all that she could say between moans and gasps. "I know, I can feel it" She replied with a husky voice. Yukari began raking the older girls back as she gets the tightening feeling on her stomach and her body arches towards Mitsuru as the heat rushes down her body and pulsates. So called stars blasted behind her eyelids and she loudly gasps against Mitsuru’s mouth, not even noticing the smirk decorating the older girl’s lips.

"Mitsuru" Yukari softly spoke as she collapses onto the bed, hooded eyes watched as Mitsuru slowly pulled her fingers out of her bringing them to her lips as she began to slowly grind on the younger's leg relishing in the taste and euphoria of the friction between her heated core and Yukari's thigh. Yukari couldn't take it and pulled her into a kiss moving her hands down to Mitsuru's hips to make her languid movements faster. Heavy sighs and moans grew more frequent before she tenses before collapsing beside Yukari. 

Yukari turned over to steal a glance at Mitsuru and before she could say anything she was cut off by the soft sounds of someone who wouldn't even remember what happened in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe I should have went to sleep instead. But tell me what you think! This is my first time writing smut so I tried my best so It'll help me to improve with some critisims.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>